


let me whisper in your ear

by grinsekaetzchen



Series: our favorite parts are what we'll keep [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Comic-Con, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Social Media, in-verse tumblr fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinsekaetzchen/pseuds/grinsekaetzchen
Summary: “Welcome to Comic Con,” the voice of the moderator booms through the speakers, and with one last look at Even, Isak turns around in his chair so that he’s properly facing the audience. Which is still huge, Jesus Christ.“There are so many of them,” Eva whispers next to him, giddy and drumming her hands on the top of the table. She’s beaming at everyone, while Jonas is mostly taking in the people before them, a slow smile on his face and Isak calms down. This is going to be fine, he just has to answer a few questions and interact with fans. That’s nothing new.In which some of the cast of 'Romeo and Juliet' go to Stockholm Comic Con, the fans are loud and Isak manages to find a bit of quiet in-between all that.





	let me whisper in your ear

**Author's Note:**

> The oneshot I promised is finally here! (And it might not be the last thing in this verse because I have no chill whatsoever oops). The title is from the song 'Million Dollar Secret' by Lucius. 
> 
> Also, I've never been to Stockholm Comic Con, so I took some liberties with that, but we'll just all pretend that Comic Cons work the same everywhere, okay? Great. 
> 
> Thank you to [Nika](http://itistimeforusalltodecidewhoweare.tumblr.com/), who is as always the absolute best and not only helped me come up with like, most of this, but also read it over for me! <3 Additional thank you to [Sarah](http://sanashappinessisendgame.tumblr.com/), who made me a fanmix for 'stay a minute' that inspired the title of the series and is always happy to discuss plot ideas with me! Also thank you to [Lauren](http://call-this-a-mask.tumblr.com/), who continues to be ridiculously kind to me and for being excited for this! 
> 
> I hope you like this!

**Day 1**

The first thing Isak notices is the loudness. He momentarily freezes on his way to his seat, taking in the sea of people in front of him. They’re sitting on chairs, some wearing costumes, others dressed casually, waving and clapping, but all of them are yelling, making a deafening noise. Isak reminds himself that he’s not a fucking baby and that just because he’s never been to a Comic Con doesn’t mean he’ll suddenly get _shy_ on stage, but it still takes another second for him to lift his hand and wave back at them. The noise gets louder if that’s even possible.  

He can feel Even’s gaze on him, already behind the desk set up on top of their stage, and Isak rolls his eyes at him. He’s fine. He walks over to where Even and Sana are already sitting, waiting for Eva and Jonas to follow him.

“Scared?” Sana asks, far away from the microphone thankfully.

Isak scowls at her. “Never. I’m a professional.”

“Sure,” she says, not sounding the least bit convinced.

“How are you holding up, you’re the one new to all this.” He gestures around the room, ignoring that too many pairs of eyes are following his every move while Eva is sitting down next to him.

“I’m in my element,” she simply responds, but there’s a tiny smirk playing on her lips and Isak grins back at her.

“Who’s in their element?” Even buts in, leaning around from his seat next to Sana.

“Sana and I,” Isak grins.

“That’s not what I said.”

“It’s obviously what you meant.”

“Yeah, because you look so comfortable with everyone screaming at you.”

“That’s my _humble_ face, Sana. You just don’t know me well enough to –“

“To discern it from your scared face?”

“Hey!”

“Children,” Even says, which makes Sana and Isak both snap their heads to him and frown.

“We’re not children,” Sana says, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Isak nods in support. Also, Even isn’t allowed to say something like that, not when he spent the better part of the flight to Stockholm whining about the fact that he had forgotten his good camera and was now forced to take photos on his phone like an amateur. Isak simply patted his shoulder and said, “Your phone has like a million pixels, babe.” Even didn’t let that count as an argument, so Isak consoled him by tugging his head onto his own shoulder and carding his fingers through his hair. It worked surprisingly well.

“Welcome to Comic Con,” the voice of the moderator booms through the speakers, ending their discussion abruptly, and with one last look at Even, Isak turns around in his chair so that he’s properly facing the audience. Which is still huge, Jesus Christ.

“There are so many of them,” Eva whispers next to him, giddy and drumming her hands on the top of the table. She’s beaming at everyone, while Jonas is mostly taking in the people before them, a slow smile on his face and Isak calms down. This is going to be fine, he just has to answer a few questions and interact with fans. That’s nothing new.

“We’re so happy that some of the cast of _Romeo and Juliet_ could come here today to discuss their film with us and answer your questions! Let’s be real, that’s why you’re all here,” the moderator says, laughing when the whooping starts up again.

Isak scans the crowd, only able to make out the first couple rows, to see as what characters they are dressed up, just to figure out that he recognises nearly none of them. He spots a girl dressed as Hulk, one as a maybe-Juliet, and one boy dressed up as Spiderman. Isak desperately hopes that the topic of what costumes they like the most won’t be touched upon. If so, Even can take over that question. He’s already spent the way to the hall rambling about the amazing costumes he’s seen while Isak was mostly preoccupied with getting used to the fact that he’s at Comic Con.

It's a weird feeling being at a convention for the first time, not as a fan, but as one of the guests, and Isak has a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that there are people who are willing to pay for a photo with him. He’s had years to come to terms with the fact that there are people who willingly spend hours in the cold outside to wait for a premiere of his film just to catch him on the red carpet to get a selfie or an autograph. He’s cool with that. His fans are mostly nice people and they’re respectful. Plus, he doesn’t get recognised on the street that often which makes everything easier.

But this? This huge event where dozens of other actors and directors and comic artists are present, this is a little weird. There is so much going on that it doesn’t feel real that, amidst all that chaos, people choose to sit in on the panels he’s on or _pay_ for a meet and greet with him. So, no, Isak isn’t scared, he’s just wary of how these two days will turn out.

He turns his head to Even as he talks about how happy they are to have been invited here, as he laughs and seems completely at ease. Isak smiles silently. Even has been ecstatic ever since they’ve been asked to come here, babbling happily about the panels he’s on, the panels he wants to sneak into to listen to them and how amazing everything will be. It’s fair to say that his enthusiasm is a little contagious.

Maybe it’s not even the fact that so many people are interested in Isak and that this mass of people is now becoming real rather than an abstract concept conveyed via the likes or comments on his Instagram. Maybe it’s more the fact that Isak has never spent two days under the watchful eyes of the public with Even together. They’ve been spotted out and about a couple times, but usually just by one or two fans at a time and, apart from the _Romeo and Juliet_ press tour, they haven’t had any projects together. This is new for them and Isak isn’t quite sure how they’ll navigate these two days without giving too much of themselves away. He isn’t sure how not to give too much of _himself_ away.

Even catches his eyes, raising his eyebrow a little while talking on. Isak answers his silent question with a short shake of his head. A smile spreads on Even’s face and Isak prays that no one can see his cheeks heat up. It’s ridiculous that he should still be so affected by the tiny things Even does.

“Isak,” someone says, ripping him from his thoughts and making him look around. “Erm, my question is for you,” the girl at the beginning of the line of fans says. Right, the moderator has already opened up the floor for fan questions. Isak really has to pay more attention. From his left, he can hear someone snort. He can’t say for certain who it is, but with his luck it’s probably both Eva _and_ Jonas.

“Go ahead,” he smiles, squinting against the light to make the girl out better.

“So, this is like a pretty serious and heavy film at times, right?” she starts and Isak nods. “I mean like, especially for you or, well, Romeo. Were there any particularly funny things happening on set or was that a serious atmosphere as well?”

It’s not the first time that Isak has been asked that (the amount of people who want to know whether he had fun is seriously concerning sometimes), but it doesn’t change the fact that he never has a good answer for it. Still, he tries. “Of course!” he says. “I don’t know if I can pinpoint any scenes, really, but our cast was amazing and we always had a lot of fun.” It’s a disappointing answer, but fuck, Isak’s brain just stops in these moments, not able to come up with anything but the times when he was tired.

“Please, Isak, that’s a shit answer,” Eva says, because she has no problem calling him out ever.

“Excuse me, that’s the truth?”

She waves her hand. “It’s boring.” She addresses the girl, “Love, if you wanna know these things you need to ask me, not Isak. For instance, there was a very, very funny scene when Even was unhappy with how one of Isak’s and my scenes turned out –“

“I wasn’t _unhappy_ ,” Even protests, “I just – there was something that I couldn’t put my finger on and –“

“And then he decided it’d be a good idea to step into my role and –“

Isak suddenly catches on which scene Eva is referring to and while he doubts that she’d tell the audience about how Even proceeded to kiss Isak’s Romeo in full view of everyone else, he can’t risk that. “And that was the end of the scene, right Eva?”

She grins at him. “Sure, if you say so.”

“Uhm, okay,” the girl says and Isak pulls a face at her. “Sorry, that were unsatisfying answers all around. But, there’ll be bloopers on the DVD, so maybe that’ll be fun?”

“Isak, you can’t give these things away,” Even says, shaking his head, but smiling at him.

Isak shrugs. “It’s an incentive to buy it when everyone could just download it illegally. I’m doing you a favour.”

“By mentioning that they could get the film for free illegally?”

Isak nods seriously, fighting down the grin tugging at his lips. “Yes.”

Suddenly, someone to his left coughs loudly and this time Isak knows it’s Jonas. He rolls his eyes, but lets the conversation be and ignores the phones that are held up in the audience. The next questions are addressed to Eva and Jonas, so that when another question includes him again Isak sits up a little straighter.

“I was wondering how do all of you, like the actors among you, get into the headspace to deliver scenes that are very emotional or where you’re crying? Because I’m hoping to go to drama school next fall and these scenes just screw me over every time. So, like, how do you do these scenes?” another girl asks, grinning widely at them.

Eva is the first to answer. “I think these scenes can be really hard to do, but I always try to find something in me that relates to what I should be portraying. And maybe it’s just a tiny thing, you know, but then you take that and blow it up. But, yeah, it’s really damn hard sometimes.”

Jonas is next, saying, “It’s also helpful if your director can make you feel comfortable. If they really sit down with you and help you get into the headspace to figure out how the character is going to react and then preferably help you pull these emotions from within yourself. Doesn’t always work that well, though.” He grimaces as if in apology.

Great, it’s Isak’s turn. Which is cool, Isak totally has an idea how to approach difficult scenes that he can actually put into words. “Tear sticks always help,” he says, fighting the urge to facepalm immediately afterwards. Whatever, there were two serious answers already, he can get away with saying something less helpful. “I’m serious,” he defends his answer when the rest of the panel groan with varying degrees of noise. “Tear sticks are the best thing if you can’t cry on command.”

“Isak, have you actually ever used one of these?” Sana asks, gracing him with a doubtful look.

“…yes.”

“You’re a liar, please. You can cry on command like no one else can. It’s unfair,” Eva whines.

“Also, you do, like, this pretty crying,” Jonas says, and what?

“Pretty crying?” Isak frowns. “What the hell is that?”

“Man, if I cry on film I just look like I’ve never been in makeup and basically I do this gross full-on sobbing thing, but you manage to somehow do that and still don’t look gross?”

“Oh my god, Jonas, remember that show Isak did, where the one tear – like just one – slid down his cheek all dramatically?” Eva grins.

Jonas laughs out loud. “Yes, see that’s what I mean! You don’t cry grossly.”

Isak is ninety percent sure that he’s blushing, so he rolls his eyes extra hard and says, “Well, that’s because I can’t look gross doing anything, I’m too pretty in general.”

“Your humble sense of self is especially lovely,” Sana says under her breath, but Isak’s pretty sure the mic picks it up anyway, judging from the laughter coming from the audience.

“Why is everyone picking on me?” he groans, leaning back. “I hate all of you, just so you know.”

“I didn’t say anything, though,” Even pipes up, smiling at him broadly.

Isak points his finger at him. “You also didn’t defend me, you suck.” Isak is prepared for the eyebrow waggling that will follow his statement, but Even simply continues smiling at him, before turning to the girl asking the question. Isak is shortly floored by how well Even knows him to not make an innuendo here of all places, when he can usually interpret one into everything. It’s not a surprise that Even knows him so well – they’ve been living together for more than half a year now – but it still warms Isak’s insides.

“Good luck with your drama school audition,” Even says to the girl then. Right, at least one of them is not being an asshole right now.

The next questions are about their favourite lines in the film, how Sana came up with the script and generally questions that make no sense to Isak most of the time (he has no clue what his patronus would be, but, of course, Even answers immediately).

Then, a guy with a hoodie on is at the microphone and Isak cocks his head. He can’t make him out properly, but something seems familiar about him. When he starts talking, Isak groans, letting his head fall onto the table.

“So, I’m a very big fan of Even,” the guy says and before he can say anything else, Isak looks up again, interrupting him. “Magnus, why.”

“Isak, I don’t know who you’re talking to, there’s no Magnus here, okay? _Magnus_ wasn’t invited if you remember.”

He’s right, he wasn’t because apparently the convention only had money for a few actors, meaning Magnus and Mahdi together with the rest of the supporting cast had to stay home. And while Mahdi had no problem with that as he was stuck filming another project anyway, Magnus had been whining about this for the past two weeks. At some point, Isak had jokingly suggested he should just buy himself a ticket and turn up as a fan. He should have known Magnus would take it seriously.

“Sure, Not-Magnus,” Isak snorts and watches amusedly as the audience starts freaking out properly. At their table, Eva is laughing, Jonas is shaking his head slowly, mouthing “Fucking Magnus, man”, while Even is beaming at Magnus. Sana is very obviously biting her cheek to keep from laughing.

“What’s your question then, stranger?” Even asks, leaning forward and resting his weight on his forearms.

“Thank you, Even. My question actually concerns you,” Magnus begins again, completely serious, while Isak has a hard time not breaking into laughter again. “You’ve done an amazing job on this film and I was wondering how the others liked working with you. I have it on good authority that Magnus liked it a lot.” By the end, even Magnus is grinning, but he still hasn’t taken off his hood.

“What a lovely question,” Even smiles. “I’ve been wondering that myself. How was it for all of you?”

“Passable,” Sana says.

“Could’ve been worse,” Isak agrees.

Eva nods. “He’s okay.”

Jonas finishes them off with, “Alright guy.”

Even stares at them incredulously, before pouting. The others hold out longer than Isak because they have the willpower of steel, and also, they don’t have to share a hotel room with Even. Isak needs someone to cuddle with him tonight and he doubts this is going to happen as quickly if he keeps up this act for too long. “It’s been great,” he says and what’s supposed to come out as a simple statement, somehow sounds entirely too fond and intimate.

Even’s eyes soften, his lips curling into that smile that Isak swears is reserved just for him; tiny and the slightest bit lopsided. Isak can’t help but smile back.

When the others start gushing about how lovely working with Even was for real, Isak delights in the slow blush that’s spreading over Even’s cheeks until he’s biting his lips and looking at them in awe. Isak wants to capture that look in a jar and keep it.

“It was lovely working with all of you, too,” Even says, hastily adding, “And also everyone who can’t be here today. Magnus, for instance.”

“That’s a very good answer,” Magnus says, pushing off his hood.

“Oh, is this the reveal of who you are?” Even grins, still playing along because if anyone indulges Magnus on a regular basis it’s him. Isak honestly shouldn’t be so endeared.

“Sure. I’m Magnus’ twin brother … Magnum.”

Eva is the first to start laughing hysterically, the others soon joining in, and when Isak has caught his breath again, he grins at the audience in front of them. Alright, maybe this will work out for the next days.

 

******

**[tumblr.com/tagged/rj panel]**

MAGNUS TURNED UP????????? #I CAN COUNT ON MY SON #HOLY FUCK

Okay but where is my fic where magnus has an evil twin brother called magnum please I can guarantee that magnus would so approve of this #i love him so much

I am so gay for eva how is she so pretty oh my god #someone take me to scc #i wanna be there pls #like a meet and greet with eva #watch me die on the spot

Everyone teasing isak is my aesthetic everyone teasing even is also my aesthetic everyone teasing everyone iS WHAT I LIVE FOR IS WHAT I’M SAYING #this cast is2g #what even is this

[Video of Isak and Even talking] I GOT VIDEO OF EVAK FLIRTING OVER BLOOPERS ON A DVD HOW GROSSLY IN LOVE ARE THEY?? #sons #i love them so much #look how comfortable they are with each other

No but magnus loves even so much??? Am I the only one who ships this???? #pls tell me no #even is so happy when magnus says that he liked working with him

[Picture of Isak smiling at Even] lay me to rest #oh goooood #these two

What even would the shipname of magnus/even be??? Evus?? #okay lol I’m laughing way too hard at this

WHY IS NO ONE TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT EVEN APPARENTLY PLAYED JULIET IN A REHEARSAL???? Oh god please I just want a visual of that just imagine him standing there #i doubt he wore the dress #but in my mind #he totally did #i need this

I’ve been on tumblr long enough that I now have to suffer through the rise of a magnus/even ship someone get me off this hellsite #please #i am begging #if I see fic of it anywhere I will scream

[Gif of Isak saying “It’s been great”] #look at him #look at him turn so soft #all smiles when he looks at even #they’re not even sitting next to each other #but they’re still only in their own little world

Sana is so cool and pretty and talented someone tell me how I can be like her???? #she’s amazing omg

Jonas and isak are literally always horrible to each other and I love it so much like the whole crying discussion was the best thing ever #you’re both idiots #be lucky I love you

“I’m too pretty in general” – Isak Valtersen, speaking the truth and nothing but the truth #seriously

I’d sell my soul for some even/magnus fanart I’m imagining magnus swooning in front of even because this would be hilarious #honestly

 

**[twitter.com/Even4President]**

I’m gonna liveblog Even’s short film panel later in the afternoon guys! #shortfilms #scc

 

**

Isak is sitting in the greenroom, balancing a plate on his knees and eating, while Even has disappeared to get himself some more food. Isak is fine where he is. He has half an hour until he needs to be at an interview, but Noora is nowhere to be seen, so he doesn’t worry about being on time yet. He sinks into the couch, strangely reminded of the couch in his trailer on the set of _Romeo and Juliet_ (except this one is less comfortable) and continues eating, while looking around.

The greenroom isn’t that full yet as it’s just before noon. There are people milling about at the bar tables but Isak has no desire to go and mingle with others. He’s spotted Eva and Jonas standing in a corner and talking with someone Isak doesn’t recognise. The light in the greenroom is purple for some reason, which makes figuring out who is who rather difficult. Isak has no objections to that, he’ll have to talk to enough strangers today anyways, it’s cool if he can pretend to not see some people in here.

Even, of course, comes back with two people in tow and a huge plate in one hand. Isak nearly sighs, before he realises that Yousef is one of them. Isak quickly puts his own plate down and stands up, drawing Yousef into a short hug. “Hey, I didn’t know you’d be here, too,” he grins.

“I didn’t know until the last minute either, but they want me to promote this short film I’m in, so here I am.” He shrugs a little.

“So, you’re with Even on the short film panel?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Like old times,” Even smiles.

“Your short films now are much better than the ones you shot in school, no offence, Even,” Yousef says.

“Those were a bit more experimental.”

“Vladimir Putin and Captain America isn’t experimental,” Isak snorts.

“He showed you that one?” Yousef asks, gleaming.

Isak nods. “Mhm, I got to see all those old films with you and Mikael.”

“Those are something, right?” says the guy that has only been listening so far. He smiles at Isak, holding out his hand. “I’m Elias, Sana’s brother and best friend of that idiot here.” He knocks his shoulder into Yousef’s, but Yousef just smiles.

“Do you also know each other from school?”

“Nah, we went to different schools but grew up next to each other.”

“What do you do?” Isak asks because he’s a polite person even if his friends regularly refuse to acknowledge that. Just because he isn’t polite to _them_ doesn’t mean he isn’t polite to others.

“I’m a YouTuber.” He shakes the small camera in his hand. “I actually got invited because of Sana. Gonna film the cool parts here.” He grins widely.

Isak’s heart speeds up a little. “Are you also gonna film in here?” Isak asks, thinking about the fact that he desperately wants to pull Even close to him and just sit down somewhere, but he’d rather not have that on film.

“I wanted to, but I can make sure that you’re only in the background of shots if at all, if that’s okay?” Elias offers immediately.

“That’d be nice,” Isak says. “Sorry, I just don’t want –“

“Dude, it’s cool. I get it,” Elias smiles and Yousef nods. Even just steps closer to Isak, putting his free arm around his waist.

“We’ll leave you to it,” Yousef grins. “We need to find some food.”

“Over there,” Even points out helpfully, before pulling Isak down onto the couch with him. Isak just so manages to avoid sitting on his plate. He huffs, muttering, “Even, I don’t have Eskild and his wardrobe with me. I don’t have five pairs of jeans to change into if I ruin these.”

“How sad. Then I’ll have to keep you in our room the whole time. What will we possibly do?” He sighs loudly.

Isak just rolls his eyes. “You’re impossible.”

“Impossibly charming, you mean.”

“Definitely not.”

“I brought you some of the sweets they have, but I guess you don’t want them.”

“What, no? That’s not fair, I want them.” Isak instantly reaches out a hand to grab one of the mini brownies from Even’s plate, just for Even to catch his hand in his own. Isak halts in his quest for food for a second, before he smirks at Even, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Even’s hold on his hand loosens in surprise and Isak steals the brownie off his plate, happily taking a bite from it.

“ _That_ was unfair,” Even says.

“I never said I’d play fair, not my fault that you’re so easy.” Isak sneaks a quick look around, but Elias and his camera are at the other side of the room filming Yousef, so Isak hooks his leg over Even’s and scoots closer to him. Even’s hand immediately comes to rest on his thigh, playing with the seam of his jeans absentmindedly.

“I’ve missed you,” Isak whispers. The fingers around his thigh tighten and Isak nudges Even’s leg with his foot.

“You’ve spent the whole day with me so far,” Even answers. His hair is dipped in soft tones of violet and he should look stupid like this, wide eyes and a tiny bit of sauce on his lip, but because the universe is an asshole, Even still looks good like this. Isak can’t say he minds too much.

“Mhm, but I couldn’t do this.” Isak dangles his leg to illustrate his point.

“True,” Even smiles, before handing over the second mini brownie without being asked. Isak is so ridiculously in love with him it makes his insides melt sometimes.

 

**

**[twitter.com/Even4President]**

Panel is starting!!

Even, Yousef Acar and Sana Bakkoush are guests

So a director, actor and writer all involved in short films

They’re talking about sana’s newest project, some kind of short film centred around a young girl during Ramadan

She says it’s important to showcase different people living different lives

Yousef and Even agree (very enthusiastically, Yousef is like nodding after everything sana says)

The moderator asks even if this is why he chose to portray mental illness and lgbtq people in his films

Even says yes partly

“I just wanted to tell stories that weren’t always being told” – Even

The moderator is asking whether some films were more personal than others

“Well, yes. Of course. I’ve talked about being bipolar before and I just wanted to shoot a film depicting that for the longest time.” – Even

“Were the other films personal as well?”

He gives a non-answer that they’re all personal to some extent

They change the topic, talking about whether working on a short film is different to a full movie

They all agree that short films allow you to try more new stuff

“Not as much money is involved” – Sana

**[tumblr.com/tagged/even bech naesheim]**

That short film panel is everything I’ve ever needed in my life and more #living for the liveblog

They all look fucking radiant okay but sana in particular jfc #woman how #i can’t

I love that they all know each other it makes for such a relaxed atmosphere it seems #but honestly #does Norway only have five people in showbiz #and all of them are friends??? #this is worse than in the uk

Oh my god apparently fan questions are up now and someone asked whether their family or partners support them in what they do #will update when I know their answers #the twitter liveblog is there as well ofc #but I need to live this here

Why have all the pictures coming out from this panel been taken on a nokia judging from the blurriness???? Can someone pls grace me with hd pics?? #it’s the 21st century people #it’s bad enough that there’s no livestream #i mean what kind of cavemen are we??

Sana and Yousef both said their families and friends support them in their career choice #i would hope so #they are talented af

EVEN IS SO EXTRA I HATE HIM OH MY GOD

Awwwwww #they’re cute

“My family supports me a lot. They’re amazing, so shout out to them for being great! And my boyfriend obviously supports me too. It’d be a bit awkward if he didn’t, him being in the same business and all. Plus, just generally, partners should be supportive of each other’s passions.” – Even just now, destroying me completely #THEIR LOVE IS SO PURE #AND AMAZING #THEY LOVE EACH OTHER TO PIECES

 

**

Isak likes meeting fans. It’s fun, it only takes about three minutes per person and as long as they don’t cry he can easily make conversation with them. In the event that they do cry – which has only happened twice so far – he hugs them and tells them that if they can also cry on command, he’ll be out of job soon, so can they please stop. It’s not the best thing maybe, but it’s also the only thing that comes to his mind when people are standing there, crying and waiting for a photo.

Still, after two hours of fans that are rushed to him and then rushed away again, he’s a little tired. He’s gotten a dozen plushies so far, hand-written letters and other trinkets that he hands off to Noora, who puts them in a box to keep for him, when someone interrupts the line, causing louder noise to break out. Isak is in the process of posing with a girl and he can’t see who’s being an asshole, but he frowns nonetheless. So far, no one has behaved stupidly and tried to cut the line – probably because of the burly security man that Isak is slightly scared of himself. Obviously, their intruder doesn’t have the same problem because the security man simply lets him through and when Isak spots him he puts his head in his neck, staring at the ceiling.

“You’ll have to wait in line for a photo, did no one tell you?” he asks Even, who is standing in front of Isak and the girl he’s posing with now.

“Really? What a shame,” Even smiles at Isak, before facing the girl. “Sorry for interrupting your meet and greet, I promise I’ll be gone again in a minute.”

The girl has comically large eyes and Isak can honestly relate. He has no idea what Even wants right now, they’re not supposed to meet up for another half hour at least. “It’s fine,” she squeaks and this is when Isak realises he still has his arm around her waist. He carefully disentangles himself from her, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans and asking, “What _are_ you doing here?”

At this, Even looks a little guilty. Isak’s interest grows exponentially. “I might’ve forgotten my key card in our room.”

Isak snorts. Loudly. “The one that you swore you had with you when we left?”

Even sighs. “Yes, that one. Please tell me you’ve got yours and that we’re not locked out.”

Isak rolls his eyes. What kind of question is that? “Of course I have it.”

“He gave it to me for safe-keeping,” Noora cuts in, holding out Isak’s key card for Even to take.

“Which just proves that I am a fully-functioning adult who knows when he’s in danger of losing something important.”

“Of course, truly amazing,” Noora deadpans.

“Thank you,” Even says, taking the card, relieved. “I’ll see you then?” he asks facing Isak again.

Isak nods. “Sure, I’ll be done in half an hour or so.” He can see Even wanting to step closer, presumably to kiss him, but he doesn’t, just smiles at Isak instead. Isak’s heart aches a little with the knowledge that Even held himself back to keep _him_ comfortable. He pushes the guilt away and smiles back.

“Sorry again for interrupting,” Even says to the girl, before leaving and waving at the rest of the line.

“No problem,” the girl breathes and Isak would laugh at her wondrous voice if he wasn’t staring after Even as well.

He takes the last photos, posing ridiculously, but thinking about Even’s aborted move to kiss him all the while. It feels slightly like being back in his eighteen-year-old self that was out, but certainly not proud yet, looking over his shoulder all the time to make sure no one was disapproving of his choices. And, god, Isak hasn’t been back there in so long. He has no problem kissing Even anywhere in public, is regularly teased by his friends for making out shamelessly with Even against the wall of some party or other, but this is different. This is Isak at his work place, this is him being surrounded by cameras and phones and the possibility of this living on forever on the internet. And while he doesn’t mind people knowing that Even’s his boyfriend – he prefers it to them speculating or thinking Even belongs to someone else actually -, he doesn’t want to invite them into his private life.

There’s a reason he dodges personal questions all the time: He likes having a private life away from the cameras. He likes coming home and not worrying about how much people know about him. He likes that people really only know little things about him that don’t add up to make a whole picture. He likes all that, but he doesn’t want Even to hold back from kissing him.

Isak sighs, turning to the fan. He doesn’t know how to combine these things.

 

**

**[tumblr.com/tagged/isak valtersen]**

I GOT A PHOTO WITH ISAK OH MY GOD #i look so bad in it rip #but he’s an angel as always

The meet and greet was so nice omg I think I blacked out for most of it but ahhhhh I love him #he’s so much softer in real life than in interviews #like I saw him interact with a couple fans who were crying #he took care of them #he made them laugh #idk what he said #but I love him

Omfg guys even interrupted the meet and greet did someone hear why??? I was too far back but he had to walk past us and he apologised like twenty times for cutting the line aS IF HE WAS SUPPOSED TO WAIT WITH US FOR WHATEVER HE WANTED FROM ISAK #i can’t #oh god

Shit I just met isak and even omg even interrupted my m&g with isak because he left his key card in their hotel room I SWEAR I WAS DYING ON THE INSIDE THE WHOLE TIME #WILL I EVER RECOVER??? #HAHAHHAHAHA #N O

He left his key card oh my god he’s so stupid I hate him #why can I imagine that so perfectly well?? #the real question is did isak really have his??

#the real question is did isak really have his?? He did and he gave it to even or like his agent gave it to him or something idk I literally was just staring at the both of them and trying to not seem like a complete loser #hard to do when you’re dying #honestly

[Video of Even talking to Isak at the Meet & Greet; blurry, bad sound quality] THAT’S ALL I HAVE I’M SORRY I WAS TOO SHOCKED TO FUNCTION #i am still dying

[Video of Even talking to Isak at the Meet & Greet; different angle, less blurry, sound understandable] here you go lovelies die with me #for once in my life the video quality is acceptable #it’s a fucking miracle

 

**

It’s quiet in their hotel room when they come home from the afterparty of the first day, earlier than anyone else. It wasn’t a conscious decision to leave so soon, but Isak’s hands were prickling with the need to touch Even, to reach out and hold him close without the threat of cameras everywhere around them. And Even must have got it because he tugged Isak along after only a rather short time of mingling with everyone else, into the elevator and up to their room.

Isak eyes their balcony and makes an executive decision, dragging the blanket off the bed and over his shoulders. Even watches him, one foot still stuck in his shoe, standing slightly off centre and raising his eyebrows.

“Is this your own cosplay costume?” Even asks finally, when Isak doesn’t say anything but only leans against the door to the balcony.

“Yes. Guess who I am.” Isak draws the blanket tighter around himself, letting it fall behind him like a cape.

Even hums, stepping out of his second shoe at last and padding over to Isak. “I don’t even get a hint?”

“Nope.” Isak shakes his head, smiling and letting Even tug on the corners of the blanket.

“I don’t need one anyway, you don’t really know all that many fictional characters,” Even grins.

Isak makes an affronted face, pushing lightly against Even’s chest. This does nothing to unbalance Even because Isak still has to hold onto the blanket. “That’s not true, I know all of them.”

“Yeah? So, you’re not simply Superman because that’s the only one you know who wears a cape?” Even seems way too amused, so Isak forces his own face to betray nothing. He’s pretty sure that he fails at that. Why can’t his acting abilities extend to his own boyfriend?

Instead of giving in, Isak huffs, “Please, I know that Batman also wears a cape.” Isak hopes that he’s right. He’s had ridiculously little time to watch any films in the past years and while Even has been steadily introducing him to more and more films - because “Isak, I can’t live with someone who hasn’t seen the classics even though he’s an actor” – they’ve only managed to see a few superhero films. Well, they would have seen more if Isak hadn’t found out that Even is easily distracted by kisses during those, much easier than during romcoms. Isak might have exploited that a little.

Even’s lips twitch into a smile. “Wow, I’m so impressed.” So, Batman does wear a cape. Isak knew it. “Are you Batman then, not Superman?”

“I’m both,” Isak decides on a whim. It’s not as if he really thought this whole thing through.

“Both? That’s a bit greedy: you’re a millionaire _and_ you can fly.”

“That’s just me anyway. No need to put on a costume,” Isak grins, raising his chin confidently.

“You can fly?” Even gasps, dramatically. “And you kept this information from me?” He wraps his arms around Isak’s waist, still a ridiculous look of shock on his face. He’s such a bad actor, Isak should definitely tell him this at some point.

“It’s a secret,” Isak winks, before lifting his hands to wrap the blanket around Even as well and press him close to him.

After what seems like ages, they’re finally kissing again. The blanket slips a little from Isak’s fingers, but Even doesn’t seem to mind, kissing back slowly and deeply, his hands splayed over Isak’s hips. Even runs his fingers underneath Isak’s shirt, making it ride up in the back. Isak sighs into the kiss, pushing himself closer to Even and losing hold of one corner of the blanket. That turns out to be a mistake because suddenly his exposed back is in contact with the balcony door and Isak yelps.

Even startles so much that he takes a step back and nearly stumbles over the part of the blanket that’s pooling at their feet. “Fuck, that’s cold,” Isak hisses, getting away from the glass door.

Even seems to be trying to conceal his laughter, but when Isak scowls at him he gives up. He starts laughing out loud and it’s only because Isak needs someone to warm him up again that he doesn’t instantly push him a little out of revenge. “You look so betrayed,” Even says, once he’s got his breath back.

“The door was cold,” Isak whines.

“If you think the door is cold, why did you think it was a good idea to go out to the balcony?” Even raises his eyebrows.

“I had a blanket until you rudely interrupted me.” Isak picks up the blanket from the floor and finally turns around to open the door. The air outside is warm enough that Isak probably wouldn’t need the blanket but while Isak himself runs hot most of the time, Even insists on wearing at least three layers outside still. As if it’s October and not June.

“I’m so sorry,” Even lies, following him outside and putting the second chair right next to Isak’s. Isak curls up in his chair, waiting for Even to sit down as well before throwing the blanket over both of them.  

For a while, it turns quiet again. Isak is playing with Even’s hand, drawing on his palm without knowing what it is he’s doodling there. Even lets him, just occasionally closing his hand to link their fingers together. It’s quiet and calm, the distant noise of music only reaching them occasionally. The air is humming around them, low light is spilling from the lamp attached to the balcony’s walls, and when Isak catches Even’s eyes an involuntary smile lifts his lips.

He looks beautiful like this: soft and carefree, his hair falling into his face, but he doesn’t move to brush it away. Sometimes Isak can’t quite believe that he gets to keep him. That this Even, this stripped-down version of him, this is one that only Isak gets to see. There’s so much of himself that Even readily gives away to everyone else: his enthusiasm for films, his support for various causes close to his heart, his smiles at the people around him, who meet him and admire him. But this Even - this Even only Isak knows.

The way Even gets annoyed when they’re staying somewhere where the TV doesn’t work properly. The way he buries his face in Isak’s neck when he’s tired from a night shoot. The way he keeps forgetting his keys all the time. The way he cooks breakfast, the way he listens attentively asking just the right questions, the way he sits here with Isak, happy to just look out over the city and not intrude on Isak’s thoughts.

It’s suddenly startlingly clear to Isak that no one will see this version of Even, no matter how he and Even behave in front of the cameras.

“If you want to, you can kiss me tomorrow,” Isak says into the silence.

Even looks at him, a small smile playing on his lips. He doesn’t ask what Isak means, doesn’t say, _I kiss you every day, why would one day more be such a special occasion?_ , just says, “Yeah?”

Isak nods slowly. “Yeah.”

“That’s chill,” Even breathes.

“I mean maybe we shouldn’t make out in full view of our fans,” Isak amends.

Even chuckles. “I’ll try to keep it in mind.”

“More like, keep it in your pants.”

“Isak, did you just make a really bad pun?”

“No, ugh. Shut up. I didn’t. It was an accident.”

Even’s eyes are sparkling and Isak smiles helplessly. “That’s how the best puns start.”

“That’s such bullshit. There are no such things as good puns.”

“Shh, don’t lie.” Even crowds closer, leaning over the armrest of the chair and cupping Isak’s cheek in one hand.

“I’m not,” Isak says, but he can’t remember what it is he’s not. Even seems to feel the same, dragging him into a kiss that is definitely not one for the cameras.

Isak smiles against his lips.

 

**Day 2**

Isak is half asleep on the table in the breakfast room when Magnus pushes his phone underneath Isak’s nose, saying “Look.” Isak lifts his head unhappily, blinking slowly and focusing on the screen in front of him. Where a picture of Even kissing Magnus is open.

Isak rubs a hand over his eyes – as soon as he’s no longer used to getting up stupidly early his body decides that mornings are the fucking worst – and looks again. It’s still a picture of Even kissing Magnus, although it looks spectacularly stupid. Isak frowns at it, trying to figure out if Even’s neck always looks this long or why Magnus is wearing a Christmas sweater.

“Why?” Isak asks finally, staring at Magnus.

“Why?”

“Why are you showing me a photo of – _that_?” Isak gestures towards the phone that’s thankfully locked itself now. It’s not a picture Isak wants to look at any longer than necessary if he can help it.

“Don’t you want to know if it’s real?” Magnus takes back his phone, plopping down in the chair next to Isak’s and pulling the pot of coffee closer to him. That’s a good idea actually. Isak wordlessly holds out his empty cup. Somehow his brain was convinced that when Even said he’d get them both breakfast from the buffet, coffee was going to be included. He really needs to wake up or his meet and greet today is going to be a disaster.

“The picture? Real?” Isak snorts. “Please.”

“It could be,” Magnus insists.

Isak rolls his eyes. “No.”

“Why not? Are you saying that I couldn’t pull Even?”

“That too –“

“Oi!”

“- but mostly I don’t believe for a second that Even would kiss anyone else when he's in a relationship with me.”

“Who wouldn’t I kiss?” Even says, coming back with two plates in his hands. Isak could kiss _him_ right now, but that would mean moving and he’s definitely not up for that yet. It’s a Sunday and seven thirty am; he is happy he’s made it downstairs at all.

“Anyone but me,” Isak says, taking the plate with more scrambled eggs on it. Even doesn’t blink, just hands it over.

“You’ve been together for a year, how are you still so gross?” Jonas mumbles, sitting down as well. Isak flips him off.

“It’s true, though. I wouldn’t kiss anyone but you.” Even pulls Isak shortly against his side, pecking Isak’s temple, before turning to his own plate.

“Tell that to your fans.” Isak reaches over Even’s plate to get to the sugar. Coffee needs exactly one spoonful of sugar or it's gross and not drinkable at all. Not even when he should start waking up.

Magnus hands his phone over to Even and Isak watches out of the corner of his eye as Even starts zooming in on the picture with his fingers. “It’s badly photoshopped,” he declares ultimately.

Jonas laughs, Magnus makes an undignified noise and Isak smiles to himself. Of course, that’s what Even’s problem with it is. “No, seriously. Look at the angles. Apart from the fact that Magnus is dressed in winter clothes while I’m in a shirt, it’s impossible because the way the shadows fall, there have to be two light sources. That’s highly unlikely.” Even looks around, waiting for agreement.

“Sure, man,” Jonas says finally.

“Thank you.” Even nods at him. “Also it will never happen, sorry Mags,” he then adds.

Magnus widens his eyes dramatically. “Of course it won’t happen. You’re the best couple I know and you are not allowed to break up ever.”

Isak stuffs his face with toast and scrambled eggs because he refuses to take part in this conversation. It’s too early for all of this. It might never be late enough for it actually.

Even doesn’t seem to be of the same opinion. “How did you even find that?”

Jonas snorts. “Did you go looking for it, Magnus?”

Isak watches as Magnus shakes his head quickly. “No! Some people sent it to my Twitter.”

“And this is why I don’t have Twitter,” Isak mumbles.

“I thought you didn’t mind the picture.” Magnus stares at him.

Isak swallows some toast, before he fixes Magnus with a look. “I didn’t say that. I said I didn’t think it was real. Which it isn’t. Obviously, I don’t particularly want to see it. Like, ever again preferably.”

“I’m gonna set it as your lock screen,” Jonas says casually.

Isak glares at him, but before he has time to answer, Even says, “No one sets this as anyone’s lock screen. The quality is appalling.”

Isak smothers a smile. He pats Even’s cheek, which Even allows but he does look at Isak amusedly. Whatever, Isak is still not completely awake.

“What did I miss?” Eva suddenly appears at their table.

Isak groans.

 

**

 

**[Extract of interview with ISAK VALTERSEN at the Stockholm Comic Con]**

INTERVIEWER: It’s your first time here, how do you like it?

ISAK VALTERSEN: It’s cool! A bit overwhelming at times, but it’s great meeting fans and seeing everyone dress up.

INTERVIEWER: So, do you have a favourite costume?

ISAK (looking slightly alarmed): Erm, I really think all these costumes look amazing. I couldn’t say what my favourite is, I could never ever make a costume myself so I shouldn’t judge.

INTERVIEWER: Because this convention really is all for the fans, let’s talk about your fans a little.

ISAK: Sure.

INTERVIEWER: Do you like engaging with your fans?

ISAK: It’s great meeting them at events like this one for example. Other than that, I fear I don’t really interact all that much with them because I refuse to get anything other than Instagram. That’s enough, especially after what I saw today – erm, no, but they’re really, really nice people and whenever I meet them, they are very enthusiastic and lovely to talk to.

INTERVIEWER (grinning): What you saw today?

ISAK (scratching his neck): Ah, no. I just – I should just stay in my own lane, you know? And not, let other people show me what fans are doing in their own spaces. It’s important that they have their own spaces, where they can do whatever they want and I don’t necessarily need to see it, I think (grins).

INTERVIEWER: But people do show you what’s happening in your fandom?

ISAK: Not a lot, no. Just a few select people (looks straight at the camera for a moment).

INTERVIEWER: So, they keep you up to date?

ISAK (snorts): You could say that. But the most important things are shown to me by my agent or friends or, actually, most often my boyfriend. He’s much more involved with his own fans (smiles).

INTERVIEWER: Does that bother you? I mean it could be a bit annoying when you have to share your boyfriend with all his fans. Or at least, I think so – my boyfriend isn’t famous, though, so what do I know (grins).

ISAK (shaking his head, smiling): No, that’s cool. I don’t really share him anyway, so it’s fine. He’s just more open with this stuff.

INTERVIEWER: Any chance he’ll influence you? Get you to make a Twitter account?

ISAK (openly laughing): I very much doubt it, but let’s see.

 

**[tumblr.com/tagged/isak valtersen]**

The new interview oh my god I love him so much #the thing about how fandom should operate in its own space #is so smart #it’s respectful of the fans while also reminding everyone that they should stay in their own lanes too #i love him

[Gif set of Even at meet and greets, answering fans on Twitter, hugging a fan, giving a speech at a fan event] _“He’s much more open with this stuff”_ #thank you for this quote isak #finally have something for my gif set #bless them both

“I don’t really share him anyway, so it’s fine” – Isak Valtersen being a little shit #honestly tho #hello fandom look at how he’s capable of defending himself and doing stuff for himself #he’s not the baby you make him out to be sometimes

Okay but what did Isak see this morning?????? #i need to know please #i really need to know

But what did he see?? It must be something unusual I feel like or he wouldn’t comment on it?? #people have commented so much shit on his insta #and he always seems unfazed #i doubt it was something like that

 

**[twitter.com/magnus.fossbakken]**

Loving all the love for Even’s and my friendship! <3

_Friendship?_ You’re right, BEST friends!!!!  


**[instagram.com/isak_valtersen]**

[Picture of Even sitting on a plastic chair, grinning at the camera, holding his phone in one hand]

**isak_valtersen** : hello boyfriend

Comments:

**magnus_fossbakken** : cutest couple ever <333333

**evenbechnaesheim** : I hope so <3

 

**[tumblr.com/tagged/isak valtersen]**

isak: hello boyfriend  
me: hello death  
#i hate him #does he have to hurt me this way?????? #god their love will kill me one day

excuse me but can we talk about the fact that even looks at the camera like the person behind it aka isak hung the fucking moon?? #i mean relatable #but still

magnus literally ships even and isak as much as we do #his best friends comment #still dying #but also #did magnus see some of the fanart of him and even??? #was that was the tweet was about?? #or is that just typical magnus being lovely #omfg what if that’s what isak saw this morning #if that really happened #someone needs to let isak know what a crackship is #I don’t think he knows #poor child

will I ever have a relationship like even’s and isak’s? no is the simple answer #jfc #hello boyfriend #i hate you both #no need to rub it in #jk pls never stop

 

**

It’s Noora who proposes that Isak could do an interview together with Even. An hour before it’s supposed to go down. Half an hour before she needs Isak’s confirmation and forty minutes before Even is done with his panel. Which is totally cool and Isak is proud to say that he handles it like the mature adult that he is.

So, Isak is currently sitting in a corner of the relatively empty greenroom and phoning Eskild. Tapping his foot against the floor repeatedly, he misses Even’s hand, usually landing on Isak’s thigh in such moments and leeching some of the nervous energy out of him. He shakes his head, dispels the notion and waits for Eskild to pick up the phone. Which he does after the fourth ring.

“Isak! What can I do for my favourite godchild?”

“I’m not your godchild,” Isak answers immediately. His leg stops bouncing up and down.

“Shhh, just because it isn’t official doesn’t mean it isn’t true. Someday I’ll get the papers for that and it’ll be the best birthday present you’ll ever get.”

“No, Eskild. That would be the creepiest birthday present.”

“Did you call me to insult my amazing gift giving skills? Because if so, Isak, I have to say I am very disappointed.” Isak sighs loudly into the phone. “But no worries, you’ll still be my favourite godchild. What can I say, I can’t resist your curly hair.”

“Eskild, why can’t you ever start a conversation like a normal person?” Isak rolls his eyes and hopes that Eskild can feel it.

“Because you not only love me for my gift giving skills but also my unconventional starters to conversations. Honestly, Isak, where would you be if you didn’t have me? Still stuck thinking that you could show up at premieres wearing some gross t-shirt and sweatpants.”

“How the fuck do your conversation starters have anything to do with my dress sense?”

“Don’t question my genius.”

Isak just groans. Maybe he should have called someone else. Or just sucked it up and dealt with it on his own. “So, what is it? Why are you calling me when you should be watching fans faint at your feet?”

Isak is a little surprised that he doesn’t have to suffer through another rant of Eskild’s about how Isak should not be allowed to go to Comic Con without his stylist. Instead, Eskild just sounds – kind. Isak fidgets in his seat.

“Noora wants me and Even to do an interview together,” he says, berating himself for feeling slightly breathless after that.

“Okay,” Eskild answers slowly. “And you don’t want to? Or you do? Help me out a little, baby gay, I can’t read your mind when you’re not in front of me.”

“You also can’t read my mind when I am in front of you, what the fuck. Also, I’m not a baby gay. I’ve got a boyfriend, shouldn’t that, like, upgrade me?”

“Lovely, Isak. Please rub it in that you somehow managed to snag Even. It’s not as if some of us are sadly single.”

“Eskild, you’re going out with that photographer guy!”

“That doesn’t count. I’m so far from your soulmate level of love, let me wallow in my pity. Anyway, stop deflecting! Do you want to do the interview?”

Isak falls quiet. That’s the crux of his problem, isn’t it? His thoughts have been whirling around and he’s aware that it’s not useful, that he won’t get to a solution like this, but he can’t help the way his heart is speeding up. It’s one thing to realise that he wants to kiss Even regardless of where they are, but this? This is something he should think about more carefully. Probably.

“Isak, I can hear you thinking,” Eskild says, gently.

“Fuck you,” Isak answers because it’s easier than saying what he’s feeling.

Eskild completely ignores him. “I’ll ask you again and you’ll give me your gut reaction to it, okay?”

“Fine,” Isak grumbles.

“Do you want to do an interview together with Even?”

“Yes.” Isak stops short. “But, like, I shouldn’t, right? I shouldn’t want to do that, I value my privacy, Eskild, and I don’t want people getting any ideas that they’re suddenly entitled to knowing more about my relationship.”

Eskild sighs very quietly. Isak presses his phone harder against his ear, looking around but the few people here are not paying him any attention. His leg starts bouncing again.

“Listen, you obviously don’t have to do the interview. Noora isn’t forcing you, is she?”

“No, of course not.”

“Good. But if you want to, then you should do it. Just because you do one interview, no one will be able to tell anything about how you interact with each other the rest of the time. It’s a tiny glimpse into your private life, but that doesn’t mean that everyone suddenly knows everything about you two. Hello, even I don’t know everything – which pains me, to be honest.”

Isak doesn’t fight the grin tugging at his lips. Huffing out a laugh, he says, “Yeah? Well, Eskild, I have to remain a bit of mysteriousness.”

“No, you just enjoy being a dick.”

“Well, that too, of course.” Isak leans back in his chair, stretches out his feet and smirks to himself.

“At least you’re self-aware.”

There’s a lull in the conversation then and Isak already wants to say goodbye, when Eskild interrupts him. “Seriously, though, it’ll be fine. You won’t be allowed to give another interview together anyway, people will die of jealousy because of your chemistry.” Eskild’s voice is teasing, but there’s a caring undertone to it.

“Thanks,” Isak says simply. He hopes Eskild hears everything else he isn’t saying.

“Love you, baby gay.”

“You too, guru.”

 

Even finds him half an hour later in the greenroom. He steps between his legs easily, making Isak look up.

“You’re too tall,” Isak complains, his head in his neck. “Get yourself a chair, I can’t stare up like this, I’ll get a stiff neck. It won’t be cool if I have to do the interview and can only look at the ceiling.”

Even’s eyes light up. “Why would I need a chair?”

“What? Even, what, no – god, you’re heavy.” Isak puts his hands on Even’s waist to steady him where he’s plopped himself down into Isak’s lap like an overgrown puppy.

“You should appreciate me more,” Even grins, waggling his eyebrows because he is ridiculous and apparently quite comfortable with the way his legs are sprawled out on either side of Isak, resting most of his weight carelessly on him.

Isak drops his head against Even’s chest and closes his eyes. “You are so stupid,” he says into Even’s shirt.

Even fakes a gasp that jostles Isak, making him frown at Even’s shirt. His shirt that looks suspiciously like one of Isak’s, now that he is in such close contact with it. Isak would call him a thief if he weren’t also very well aware of the fact that his own button down is a tiny bit too long at the sleeves and not because Isak has suddenly shrunk.

“Will you talk like that to me during the interview, too?” Even asks, putting his chin on Isak’s head. It’s uncomfortable - the whole position they’re in is uncomfortable - but Isak doesn’t care. They’re in some corner and no one seems to be interested in them. Maybe the only way to get over his reservation with displaying his relationship with Even in public is by jumping into the deep end.

“Yes. People need to know that you’re a dork. They’re all living a lie, thinking that you’re this extremely cool director.” Isak shakes off Even’s chin, sitting back to look at him. Even’s all smiles, bright and comforting all at once. Isak tightens his hold on his hips. “I’m doing them and you a service by telling them the truth.”

“You’re doing _me_ a service?” Even leans back dangerously, pointing to himself. Isak’s hands wander up his back to prevent him from falling over.

“Oh yes. You don’t have to uphold their ridiculously high standards anymore,” Isak says seriously, nodding at Even. He quenches the smile wanting to break out on his face.

“Wow, you’re so kind to me. Really.”

“I know. I’m such a catch, you can count yourself lucky.”

Even’s eyes turn softer, lose some of the teasing edge. Isak can’t look away. “I do.”

Isak rolls his eyes while finally allowing the grin to spill over. “Sap,” he whispers. Even just leans his forehead against Isak’s, brushing their noses together. He starts pulling away but Isak surges after him, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. His heart is beating quickly in his chest, but Isak just curls his hands in Even’s shirt and holds onto him. Even’s hands come up over his shoulders, tangling together and staying there when they break apart.

“You’re okay with doing the interview?” Even asks, still so close.

“Yeah,” Isak answers.

Even’s eyes flit over his face; searching for something, Isak guesses, but he isn’t sure what it is. In the end, Even just nods. “Great.”

It’s moments like this one where Isak’s love for Even burns especially hot inside of him. Usually it’s a quiet thing, all-encompassing and a simple fact of life, beating steadily beneath his skin. Sometimes, though, when Even doesn’t ask for an explanation for what changed, what made Isak decide to do this suddenly, but simply trusts Isak that he knows what he’s doing, Isak’s love surges up, rushes through his body and sets him aflame again.

“Isak, Even!” someone suddenly shouts and Isak startles so badly that Even nearly falls to the ground. He just so manages to hold onto Isak’s shirt and stand up less than gracefully. Isak would laugh if he weren’t still struggling with his racing heart.

“Noora, Jesus fucking Christ,” Isak swears, getting up slowly.

“You’ll be late,” she just says, waving her hands.

Isak stares at her until Even is the first to produce something coherent. “Right, yes, sorry. Lead the way.”

Noora sighs loudly, before turning back around and striding away purposefully. “How can someone so small be so fast?” Isak grumbles and hears Even snort.

So, they’re doing this then.

 

**

**[tumblr.com/tagged/isak valtersen]**

Guys guys guys I’m at vilde’s space where she has been filming all her videos for the youtube channel that she’s here for and where people can just turn up like it’s standing room only and it’s quite small but I was lucky and THEY LITERALLY JUST ANNOUNCED THAT EVEN AND ISAK WERE SURPRISE GUESTS LOOK I WILL ACTUALLY WITNESS THESE TWO HOLD THEIR FIRST INTERVIEW TOGETHER #i am freaking out #my best friend is here with me and she’s like #’are those the guys that you screamed at me for a full week when they announced their relationship’ #SHE DOESN’T CARE FOR THEM OKAY #WE CAME IN HERE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT GUESTS ACTUALLY #BUT LIFE LOVES ME

Oh my god an evak interview I repeat an evak interview that’s not a fucking drill #i will be glued to tumblr the whole night #fuck time zones

And also it’s vilde interviewing them!!!!! I love her!!!! She’s a babe and when she interviewed eva and isak a few months ago at the r&j premiere that was lovely #never forget eva flirting with her #and if anyone comes at me being like #she didn’t flirt she was just being nice #she flirted #don’t bullshit me

ISAK GIVING AN INTERVIEW WITH EVEN????? WHO BRIBED HIM??? #tbh i want nothing more than magnus to interview isak at some point #it makes no sense #but idc #i need this

Omg vilde is asking for questions on Instagram jfc how close did they cut it with the interview, it’s supposed to start in like 20 minutes #but lbr this fandom will come up with a thousand questions in that time #we are quick as fuck

We’ll get flirty and stupid even and isak watch me die fucking hell #scc is the worst #i hope hope that they’ll be there next year too omfg

Lol the space filled so quickly, they’ve already closed the doors and are not letting anyone else in 99% of the people in here are like dying #except my friend ofc #she still doesn’t care for them #i swear after this interview I hope for her sake that she does #because honestly #how are we even still friends???? #shit shit it’s starting

 

**

The chairs are uncomfortable and about fifty people are staring at Isak where he’s sitting next to Even and opposite Vilde. She’s introducing them, telling everyone a short version of what they’ve done in the past while Isak tries to not let his nerves get the best of him.

He’s fine. This is just like the panel yesterday, it’ll be great as soon as it has properly started and he doesn’t have to listen to his own achievements anymore. Thankfully, Vilde doesn’t mention his first TV show but only concentrates on his most recent films and his short stint on stage. Noora told him that she’d been briefed beforehand and that Noora went over the questions to make sure that they were all okay. Isak trusts and appreciates her.

“So, Isak, Even, my first question really is a bit boring, but I feel like I have to ask: How are you enjoying Comic Con?” She smiles at them, looking nervous herself, and Isak smiles back slightly. That’s okay. This is a question he can start with. He doesn’t know if she’s purposefully easing them – _him_ – into this or if she’s just a nice person. Whatever it is, he likes her for it.

Isak throws Even a look, silently asking him if he wants to start. Even immediately starts talking, “It’s amazing. The whole atmosphere is so welcoming and everyone is so excited, it’s really lovely. I’m in awe of the costumes by the way. I’ve seen some that look exactly like the original and it’s amazing.” He’s moved forward on his chair, gesturing excitedly and Isak gives into the urge to smile at him.

“Yeah,” he chimes in when Even has to stop for air, “it’s inspiring what everyone can do. It’s really cool. It’s also nice to see colleagues I haven’t seen in a long time here.”

“Oh, who did you meet?” Vilde asks, organising her cards in her hands.

“We ran into Yousef,” Isak says. “I’ve worked with him on _Balloons Balloons_ and Even knows him from his own first film.”

“I gave him important information yesterday,” Even says in a grave voice.

Isak frowns at him. “You told him where to find the food, that’s not important information.”

Even raises an eyebrow. “Speak for yourself.”

The audience laughs and Isak is reminded of the fact that they’re not alone.  

“Ah, I need to have Yousef on here then next time,” Vilde smiles and proceeds to ask a few more generic questions. By the time they get to the fan questions, Isak’s more relaxed, even though the chairs are still uncomfortable.

“Okay, first question comes from @kittenisak,” Vilde reads out.

“Wait, sorry, kittenisak? That’s their handle?” Isak asks, narrowing his brows.

“Aw, you do look a little like a kitten,” Even grins. He can sleep on the balcony tonight, Isak decides.

“I definitely don’t.” Isak crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“A very manly kitten.” Yes, the balcony will be fine for Even. If Isak feels particularly generous he’ll even let Even have a blanket and a pillow. The jury’s still out on that one, though.

Vilde giggles. “Anyway, okay, the question is: Do you plan on working with each other again?” She looks up from her card expectantly.

“Uh,” Isak says unintelligently. One could think that after years of being interviewed he’d learned how not to sound like a complete idiot. No wonder Noora likes to complain that his media training did nothing for him. Isak mostly counters that he at least doesn’t let secrets about films slip and knows not to answer leading questions. The rest is more of a struggle.

Even thankfully saves him. “Sure, if we get the opportunity again, we’d love to. But I mean, it’s not that easy scheduling that and it depends if we find a project that we both want to do.” He shrugs. “It’d be nice, for sure.” Isak just nods to that, smiling.

“That makes sense,” Vilde smiles. “Next question is from @sanielforever: If you could have a pet what would you get?”

“Oh, that’s a loaded question,” Isak grins. It’s a stupid question, but one they’ve actually talked about before rather than whether they’re going to work together again and, if so, when.

“Yeah, look, we should maybe not start this discussion now because it always ends with the sad, sad realisation that our apartment is discriminating against pets.” Even pouts exaggeratedly.

Isak rolls his eyes. “That’s not the sad part, the sad part is when you insist on wanting one of these huge dogs. Like a Great Dane.”

“That’s not sad! That’s the only right choice in terms of which pet to get.”

Isak ignores Even, turning back to Vilde and saying, “See? We shouldn’t answer this now or this will be the only question we’ll answer in the next ten minutes.” And then, because this is becoming weirdly relaxed, Isak faces the audience and winks at them. It’s stupid and ridiculous and _fun_. When he turns back around, Even is beaming at him.

They answer more questions about what working with each other was like (“An adventure.” “An adventure? Even, what are we five?”), whether they’ve ever had to work with people they couldn’t stand (“There’s no way we can answer that.”) and if Isak’s looking forward to start filming in LA again (“Ah, yes, it’ll be cool! I think it’ll be even better this time around.” “How so?” “I can’t say yet, sorry.”).

At some point Vilde says, “Next question is from @giveevenanoscar and it’s for you Isak: What do you think of Even’s newest - well, it's not that new any longer, I guess, but still - what do you think of his short film, _Elsewhere_?”

Isak struggles for air for a moment, his lungs forgetting how to breathe. The chair’s backrest starts digging harshly into his spine. If there’s one thing that he deems too personal to talk about then it’s that film. He doesn’t care that thousands of people have seen it; it will always be theirs first and foremost. Isak has no idea how to explain that.  

“I like that username,” Even steps in. “It has my official approval.”

Just like that, Isak can breathe again. He fixes a smile on his face and wiggles around in his seat until his back doesn’t feel like it’s being pressed too hard against unforgiving plastic. “Usernames don’t need your approval,” he says, still a little more on autopilot than anything else.

Even smiles at him, his eyes careful but Isak gives him a tiny nod. “They may not _need_ it, but this one definitely has it.”

“Isn’t it a bit pretentious to proclaim that you deserve an Oscar? Like, if you’re the one saying that, it kinda loses its charm.”

Even widens his eyes dramatically. “I never lose my charm.”

Isak snorts. “If that helps you sleep at night, go ahead and believe that.”

“But to be fair, your short film cycle really is Oscar worthy,” Vilde buts in and right, this is where they’re at. She sounds excited when she goes on, “Those four films were amazing, but _Elsewhere_ really was – well, something else.” She’s sitting completely upright, her hands folded in her lap and everything about her screams serious business, but her smile is honest. Isak would just prefer it if she could drop the topic of conversation.

Even bows his head, his tell-tale sign that he’s flustered. “Thank you, honestly. The response – actually, your response” – he turns to face the audience directly – “has been amazing. I know it’s been a year but you’ve completely blown me away with all of that.”

The audience erupts in thunderous applause and yelling, but Isak can’t take his eyes off of Even: His mouth is slightly open, his eyes huge and there’s a small, surprised smile on his lips. Isak wants to reach out a hand and squeeze his and – fuck it, Isak can do this. He has psyched himself up for this since yesterday evening, he can do such a little thing as hold Even’s hand when he’s basking in the love the audience offers him.

He stretches his hand over the armrest of the chair, putting it over Even’s, which is still curled over his own armrest, and tangles their fingers together. Even abruptly looks away from the audience and down at their hands. His fingers, frozen until now, grasp Isak’s back and then he raises his gaze to meet Isak’s.

It shouldn’t feel like such a big deal. Isak is sitting here, in front of fifty people he’s never met and who are all probably a little too invested in his life, and sharing parts of said life. He’s talking about adopting pets and possible projects with Even, is fairly sure that they’ve both said “we” too often and that Jonas will tease them for it later, but this still feels different.

And maybe Isak was a bit too quick to say that Even could kiss him in front of fans as well as in the greenroom when this already feels like his heart is beating out of his chest in nervousness and happiness. When they’re just holding hands.

“Thank you,” Even says, turning to the audience. “Really, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.” He keeps hold of Isak’s hand and Isak is happy to let him.

Vilde beams at them both. “So, how do you like the films, though, Isak?” she asks.

This time, Even squeezes his hand. And really, when it comes down to it, there’s something that will always be true about all of Even’s films, no matter what other reactions Isak has to them. “I love them,” he says simply. “The way they’re shot, the acting, the script, the fact that everything always comes together so seemingly easily, even though I know that it’s hard work. They’re amazing. _Elsewhere_ is no exception to that.”

When he’s finished there’s a certain silence hanging in the air and Isak watches the audience. It takes a split second for them to become a deafening mass again. Isak isn’t quite sure what happened here, he didn’t say anything profound, barely even touched upon why Even’s films are as spectacular as they are, but somehow the audience loves it.

He looks at Even, who’s staring at him a little like he did at the audience earlier. This time, though, there’s the smile that belongs to Isak and Isak alone on his face and his eyes are soft, if wondrous. Isak doesn’t know what he did to deserve this, but he won’t argue against it. He’s stopped denying himself the simple pleasure of taking Even in long ago.

He holds Even’s hand for the rest of the interview.

 

**

**[tumblr.com/tagged/evak]**

I think I just witnessed the purest interview I have ever seen #these two #so soft #so good

Omg the part afterwards tho when even started gushing about how amazingly isak acts isak looked like he was going to strangle or kiss him #i love these two okay #idiots both of them

Tbh even if this is the only interview we’ll ever get of them together it will have been the best thing ever #they’re amazing #wow

THE HAND HOLDING OKAY HAND HOLDING I MEAN HOW CAN THIS KILL ME SO MUCH #i read porn without blinking #evak holds hands #i am deceased

Oh my god has anyone seen elias’ new vlog tho???? The one from comic con? There are like four seconds of evak in it #they’re just sitting together in the greenroom #there’s nothing else there #still #i screamed #the fact that these two spend time together whenever possible #just makes me melt

My friend who didn't care about even and isak before now loves them wow #the power of these two #amazing

[Video of Isak saying “I love them [Even’s films]”] #okay no but #listen to me children #you weren’t there but let me tell you #the whole fucking room just dropped dead silent after that and the other things he said about the films #and isak was just staring at us #kinda confused okay #but we were just all #so touched I guess?? #for all that they’re both sarcastic and clearly enjoy teasing each other #they’re so honest apparently #and I know this was a tiny tiny look into their lives #but god #if it’s like this always #this is everything

 

**

They’re at the afterparty and Isak has a drunk Eva hanging off his shoulders and a slightly less drunk Jonas next to him watching Magnus try and dance with one of the poles that are all over the room for some reason. Eva is slurring something in his ear, but Isak just pats her hair and lets her put her head on his shoulder.

He grins at Magnus’s sad attempts at swinging around the pole, Jonas apparently in the process of filming the whole thing and saying, “I need to show this shit to Mahdi”, before he searches the room. Again, the light is switching between a dark blue and violet, making shadows appear on the people standing around bar tables and talking to each other through the music. It’s just loud enough to achieve a party atmosphere, but without making shouting necessary.

He spots Even leaning at the bar a few feet away talking to Yousef and Elias. Even is holding two glasses in one hand, gesturing with his other. Isak shifts Eva a little on his shoulder which makes her sigh unhappily. Isak just turns so that he has a chance to meet Even’s gaze once he looks up.

When he finally does, he smiles at Isak. Smiling back comes as easy as breathing. Even raises an eyebrow at Eva and Isak shrugs as well as possible. This seems to be the last straw for Eva as she disentangles herself from him with a grunt and says, “You make for a shit bed.”

“So sorry, Eva,” he grins, letting her go and stand next to Jonas instead, cheering Magnus on.

Isak turns back to find Even’s eyes still on him. Looking at him, he pulls out his phone and texts,  _Beer please?_

He watches as Even struggles with the glasses in his hand, setting them down and getting out his own phone. The light from the screen makes his face look pale while his hair is a mix between blue and violet. Isak can still see Even’s grin.

_So demanding_ , Even writes back.

Isak rolls his eyes at Even and then has to watch him blow a kiss towards him. Isak thanks whoever decided to choose such dim colours as lights and hopes that they conceal his blush. Judging from the way Even grins at him, almost giddy, they don’t.

His phone vibrates in his hand. _I love you, you know?_

Isak does. The knowledge of that is deeply anchored in his body. _I’m gonna kiss you, okay?_ he writes back. His cheeks feel hot, his head a little light and it’s not the alcohol.

Even simply looks up from his phone and smiles at him. “I’ll be right back,” Isak says to Jonas, who just nods at him. Isak makes his way through the crowd, evading elbows and full glasses, keeping his eyes on Even the whole time. His blood is thrumming with excitement. After all this time, he still can’t wait to tug Even close to him, pull him into his side and tilt his chin to kiss him.

“Hi,” Even says when Isak’s in front of him.

“Hi,” Isak answers, before putting his hand on Even’s neck and slotting their lips together. There might be cameras here – it’s an official afterparty after all -, but for all that Isak’s heart is beating rapidly in his chest, he doesn’t care. He thinks he hears Elias or Yousef or both laughing, but the only thing that exists is Even, his warmth so close it drowns out all the rest around them. Even’s hands on Isak’s waist, Isak’s chest pressed to Even’s. And maybe Isak wouldn’t be comfortable enough to kiss Even in the bright light if there were fans present, but for right now the comfort of knowing each other in and out is laced around them; keeping them safe from everyone else.

Isak smiles into the kiss: no matter who sees them, this is theirs.


End file.
